Zane's Song
by HailsStorm
Summary: Just a little song/story Ive dedicated to Zane and Pixal. It's just one-shot... so it's already done. Trust me when I say... Your gonna like this.


**A/N: **

**Hails: I dedicate this song to Zane! If you didn't cry when he died, then your heartless. Except for those who don't even know Zane or watch Ninjago. I reccomend... deeply reccomend... Listening to If I Die Young by The Band Perry when you read this... I'll indicate when to start the music in story! Also... Youll probably wanna read a little faster the not itallics part than the lyrics... I forgot to do this also, had it not been thanks to Astrid16! Um... I don't own the lyrics to the song, _If I Die Young_, that belongs to the respective owners of _The Band Perry_. Lets just hope I don't get copy right claims because I didn't give credit. But there you... Edited the story! Thank you Astrid16, your a life saver. This piece of art... It tells a story. Trust me! Ninjago fans... Your gonna love this.  
><strong>

The Ninja sat back down in their seats... Tears in their eyes. But they were happy for Zane. He sacrificed himself to save them. Now he was in a better place. The snow fell lightly and put a smile on everyone's face. It was beautiful... and it was all for Zane... from Zane. Out of the blue... a bair foot girl with light blonde hair in long braid that went down her back came forward. She was wearing a sparkly aquamarine dress and her eyes seemed to shine like diamonds. She held a small guitar, with a dark blue, raindrop shape, design by the echo chamber, in her hands and began to speak.

"I didn't know Zane personally. But he saved my life when I was little girl." She spoke "I was so close to drowning because of some bullies at my old school, and I would've been dead in the freezing pond... Had he not saved my life" Her voice broke a little as she said that. "I bet he's smiling down on all of you right now. This song is for him!" The small girl began to play her guitar and sing. He voice was clear and melodic and rang througout the park.

-**Warning! Start the Music!-**

_If I Die Young_

_Bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses._

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_uh oh... uh oh_

Pixal ran down the steps and across the hall of Borg Industries. She burst into the factory line room and looked. What she saw left her speechless... But she smiled happily. Zane was in the Digi-Verse of Borg Industries.

_Lord make me a rainbow_

_shine down on my mother_

_she'll know I'm safe with you_

_when she stands under my colors._

_Oh..._

_and life ain't always what you think it ought to be_

_No_

_ain't even grey_

_But she buries her baby_

Pixal turned slowly in a circle. It was all so beautiful. Zane... oh Zane... she repeated

_The Sharp kife_

_of a short life_

_OH well_

_I've had... Just enough time._

_If I Die Young _

_Bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_sink me in the river at dawn_

_send me away with words of a love song_

Pixal faced the conveyor belt in happiness. Out of the technology... a small snow storm seemed to take place and a drop in temperature was felt. The wind blew her hair out of her usual pony tail and it layed down in silver waves against her back. Pixal smiled even more. The Wind felt great against her face.

_I'll been wearing white when I enter your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_

_I've never know the lovin' of a man_

_but it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_

_There's a boy here in town_

_says he'll love me forever_

_who would have thought_

_that forever could be severed by_

_The sharp knife_

_of a short life_

_OH well!_

_I've had Just enough Time._

Out of the small snow storm walked a figure dressed in white. Could it be? Pixal thought.

Out walked a beautiful Zane... whole faced... with his Ninja Mask on and his technoblade strapped to his back and light blue and cold aura glowed lightly around him. 'He's beautiful..." Pixal thought... She couldn't say anything... she couldn't move. But that didn't matter... because the conveyor belt moved her forward to Zane. He pulled down his Ninja mask. "May I have this dance... Pixal?" Zane said... and the minute he did... the storm seized to a light snow. Pixal grabbed Zane's hand and they danced slowly on the conveyor belt.

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

_What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts_

_Oh No!_

_I'll sell em' for a dollar_

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

_and maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing_

_Funny when your dead how people start listening._

_Bury me in satin_

_if I die_

_lay me down on a bed of roses_

_sink me in the river at dawn_

_send me away with the words of a love song. _

_Uh oh, (uh, oh)_

_The ballad of a dove... Uh, Oh (Uh, oh)_

_Go with peace and love_

_Gather up your tears... Keep em' in your pocket_

_Save em' for a time when your really going to need em' Oh!_

_The Sharp Knife of a short life_

_OH Well!_

_I've had... Just enough time_

Pixal had never been so happy, she twirled and her dress spun up with it. She was overjoyed... Zane leaned towards her... Pixal could feel his breath, cold and icy... and for the first time... Zane and Pixal shared a kiss that she wanted to last forever. She never knew what it was like to love someone this much until now. She loved the feeling... The butterflies in her stomach, the cold yet warm at the same time, feeling of Zane's lips against hers. she loved it, She loved all of it!

"I have to go now, Pixal" Zane quietly... when he pulled away, still close to her. Pixal was a little stunned... and a little sad.

"Pixal?" Zane asked, worried

"Do you have too?" Pixal asked

"I'm afraid so. But don't worry. I'lll be in here, in your corazon." Zane said, holding his her hands to his power source that glowed a brilliant Tech Blue. (It's spanish... the O has an accent mark above it. Cor-uh-sone). With that... Zane's figure disappeared into the Snowy White Storm that ceased almost the minute he was gone. But Pixal was no longer sad.

_So put on your bet boys..._

Because in her Data Base... Corazon...

...

...

Meant...

...

...

Heart

_and I'll wear my pearls._


End file.
